Study
by Franksgurl
Summary: Laurel is trying to study but Frank keeps distracting her.


**A drabble, in which Laurel is trying to study but Frank keeps distracting her. Rated M.**

* * *

><p>"Stop it," Laurel whined as Frank moved her hair to one shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. They were sitting together on Frank's bed, with him behind her. "I'm trying to finish this homework."<p>

"Who cares abour homework." Frank replied, kissing the back of her neck over and over.

"I care. I have a big test tomorrow and I like having good grades." Laurel tried to write something on her notepaper but Frank's lips on her neck made her eyes close. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"That's it, baby," he whispered turning her face to his and kissing her softly.

"I'm just giving in for a second. I need to get this done."

"How about we take all our clothes off ?"

Laurel giggled and shook her head, grabbing her pencil again.

Frank groaned when she shot him down again. He was determined to have his way with her. She was too serious, he just wanted to show her how appreciated she was. He moved his hands over her breasts, massaging them softly over her clothes.

"Frank!" she scolded, but her eyes closed again, her head falling back onto his shoulder as she sighed.

Frank laughed softly and grabbed the pencil out of her hand and tossed it on the floor. He reached over and grabbed her notebook and tossed those on the floor too, stretching his legs out around her.

"I hate you," she said, moving her hands to rest on his thighs. She really did need to study, but was going to humor this distraction. Once he got what he wanted he would have to leave her alone, right?

"No you don't," he said, moving his hands to unzip her jeans. He shuffled them down her legs, glad that she lifted her hips to help him. He moved a hand between her legs and rubbed her over her underwear, groaning when he felt the wet patch over her heat. "Shit, Lau'."

Laurel giggled ans shrugged, biting her bottom lip when she felt his hand on her. "You know how much I like it when you touch me."

Frank continued to rub her over her underwear, his mouth hot on the back of her neck as he rubbed his hand in slow circles. "This is all about you right now, babe."

Laurel reached her hand back to try and rub him over his jeans, but he gently slapped her hand away, moving it to her breast.

"This is all about you right now, my love," he whispered. "I'd rather see you touch yourself than me."

Laurel groaned but was secretly happy that he was going to make this about her. While she was a perfectionist when it came to school she was grateful for the distraction. Frank could be a very a generous lover and it was one of the better perks of being with him.

Frank started to rub her faster over her underwear, the tiny moans coming from her mouth egging him on. "I want those off," he growled, practically lifting her off the bed to get them down her legs.

Laurel moaned with his forcefulness, glad to do away with the constricting underwear. She leaned back against him again, moving her hands to her breasts and massaging them slowly over her shirt.

"Open your legs wider for me, baby," he said, moving his hands to her knees and spreading her legs. He smiled when he felt her helping him in this and moved his hand over her wet flesh.

"Just like that," she whispered, turning her face to kiss his neck.

Frank let his fingers glide over her folds, making sure to pay special attention to her most sensitive area. He rubbed her until he felt her body start to shake and then he stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laurel groaned, opening her eyes to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, slowly letting his fingers move inside of her. "Oh."

"Oh is right," he replied, kissing her as his fingers moved harder inside of her, her walls suctioning tightly around them. He moved his other hand to adjust her hips at a better angle, her flesh pulling his fingers deeper inside.

"Yes, yes," she cried out, her eyes closing again as he stroked her spot perfectly over and over. Homework may have been necessary, but she didn't even know how she could have gone without him touching her like this.

Frank could feel the way she was contracting around his fingers, could feel her body shaking more against his. He knew he just had to keep stroking her in just the right way and…and then he felt it, the rush of fluid coating his fingers as he pumped her faster, hearing her moans of pleasure and her exaggerated breaths.

Laurel's entire body felt like it was on fire. He continued to finger her and she felt like the pleasure was never going to end. Right when she felt herself start to come down from her high, another wave rolled over her, her body shaking harder with her second orgasm.

"Shit," he moaned himself, not expecting her to come again. He kissed along her jaw line, his fingers never stopping until he felt her hand on his. He slowed his motions and looked up, seeing that she was looking at him.

"You bastard," Laurel said, pecking his lips once.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he said, smiling as his fingers disconnected from her heat. He brought them to his mouth and sucked on them greedily, the taste of her making the bulge in his pants even harder.

Laurel could feel him pressing against her lower back and smirked, moving off of the bed and into the bathroom. "Looks like I need a little shower now." She pulled her shirt over her head and then her bra, leaving them in the doorway to the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

Frank was off of the bed sooner than he realized, his pants already at his ankles when he heard her start the shower.


End file.
